


Later

by Emmyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and Lexa relationship, Clarke has a daughter, Clarke is a mum, Lexa and Clarke become mums, LexaxClarke, Love, Multi, Passion, Romance, Smut, War, clarke and lexa - Freeform, grounders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyxx/pseuds/Emmyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke walked away from Camp Jaha, she knew she could never return.<br/>She was damaged and broken and most of all she was a killer. But somehow she found peace, with her own people who were once exiled and found herself finally starting to heal.<br/>Three years on and she's never been better, she's a leader her people look up to and she's found peace.</p><p>However soon her world comes crashing down after hearing rumours of a war between the Sky People and the Grounders.<br/>Clarke finds herself returning for the good of her people.<br/>She never thought she would find herself face to face with Lexa after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love this ship so much, so I ended up writing this, bear with me grammar and spelling wise I'm trying my best. i hope you like this and I love comments so please leave some if you like this, thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

It began when she started the nine-hour walk back to Mount Weather. She didn’t mean to go there, somehow her feet just managed to move towards that direction. Clarke didn’t want to go their, somehow she just let her feet lead her.

She had been unprepared when she had decided to leave Camp Jaha, with nothing but the clothes on her back and her knife, by the time she finally reached Mount Weather, her feet were aching, her clothes soaking from the rain and her mind was even more damaged. It was a small miracle that she had even lasted as long as she did, without food or water, or the threat of the Grounders. But somehow she had managed to make it back to the place that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life, more deaths to add to her conscious.

First there was her father, then Atom, followed by Finn, then the two hundred and fifty she had murdered in Tondc. Then finally the victims of the Mount Weather massacre, three hundred and forty of them. In total, she had been involved in the death of 593 people.

Then there was the 18 Finn killed for her.

It was well over 600 hundred… 

Clarke almost collapsed under the weight of death. It consumed her, making it even more difficult to deal with. The number horrified her, she had only ever focused on surviving and making sure the people she loved survived, but know the burden somehow seemed too much to bare. She wanted it off her shoulders. 

Clarke wondered how she would face it; face the deaths of so many people that were her fault. Every single person that ended up loving her; ended up dead. When Wells died, it made a hole inside Clarke’s heart. When she murdered Finn, it slowly began to increase. When Lexa told her love is weakness, she condemned two hundred and fifty people and the then the gap became massive, and then she committed genocide inside Mount Weather, it made it even larger. Suddenly Clarke found herself hanging by a string.

Her fists clenched.

I bare it so they don’t have too…

But I never asked for this…. I never wanted this…all I ever wanted was to keep everyone alive.

Somehow she made it inside Mount Weather, she collapsed on level five, looking around at the bodies. Somehow Maya’s seemed to stand out the most, and Clarke felt herself breaking in half, and she knew there was nothing that could ever possible bring these people back. She slumped forward against the nearest wall and found herself struggling to breath. She looked at the gun and gripped it tighter in her hand. She thought about it and the more she did, the more the idea became appealing and she threw the gun half way across the room terrified of what she might do to herself.

Clarke knew that she could end it right now, she could take the gun and shoot and then she was gone. After all her duty to her people was done, they were safe. Bellamy would watch over them. Clarke’s job was done. 

She bore the responsibly so now one else would have too.

But how could she possibly come back from this?

She was dying, both physically and emotionally. She could never let herself be weak around others, but surrounded in the dead she had murdered, Clarke became the monster that she truly was. The tears flower freely; the pain showed obviously, the struggle became harder.

She closed her eyes, praying for it to be a dream, but when she opened them. She was still in the mess hall, surrounded by bodies, she was still numb, she had stopped feeling a long time ago. Clarke realized looking around the bodies. She grieved for them, but at the same tie she felt utter emptiness. 

Lexa’s lessons had begun to pay off regardless of how much Clarke hated her.

Clarke pulled herself up and violently stumbled towards the lift. She had a newfound self of purpose as she limped towards it, her vision blurry, but she knew what she had to do. She walked down the halls of where they lived, where they tried to live and began to hunt.

Soon enough, she had found two bags. She began to fill it up with what she needed. First was clothes, she had found an empty apartment and pulled out clothes that looked roughly her size. Her old clothes gone, replaced with a pink jumper and slightly less torn jeans and more sensible shoes. Her gloves and jacket remained. She shoved a few more items of clothing into, knowing that winter would be coming soon.

She then began finding as much ammo as possible. She had collected over forty guns in total and ammo to keep them going for a while, she put more clothes into her bag as she went, the guns trailing behind her on the floor. It was mostly smaller ones so she managed to get them in her bag.

Clarke dropped the bag and the guns to the floor and felt her heart being stabbed and she found their tiny bodies.

The children…

She wakes not too long after, her body curled on the floor.

She dreamt of being back on the Ark. Playing chess with Wells.

Laughing with Charlotte.

Arguing with Bellamy.

Kissing Lexa.

In the bunker with Finn.

Running with Anya.

The more Clarke listens the more on guard she becomes, the more aware of her surroundings she is. 

Clarke freezes when she hears the noises. She looks around frantically for her gun, and clenched it in her hand. She goes to her jeans and pulls out her knife, standing as quietly as possible. 

Clarke tried to be as quiet as possible as she found herself hiding behind the door, and the noise becomes louder. She hits open the door, recklessly and stops, she doesn’t react, she just stares.

Because in front of her are two Mountain people. 

The noise was crying.

“Please, just don’t hurt us.” The strained voice of a young girl calls. “We know who you are.”

Clarke says nothing at first, assessing the person before her. A tall young girl, a Grounder from the look of her.

The sobbing is coming from within the older ones arms, and Clarke gasps at what she see’s. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Clarke declares, dropping the knife instantly. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I know who you are.” A voice declares. “They say you are Klark of Skaikru and that you slayed the Mountain men.”

“You are from Trigedakru?” Clarke gasps at the young girl. 

“I am.” She said proudly. “I am Talia. I was taken by them and I am free, but I found them.”

Clarke glanced at the two of them unsure of what to do. She couldn’t leave them, but she had no idea what to do with them. Clarke supposed she could take them to Camp Jaha, but Talia was a Grounder who would be met with hostility and Clarke was not planning on going back anytime soon.

“Talia, step aside.” Clarke commanded and was surprised when the girl immediately moved away. 

Clarke had originally thought there were two girls, but it was just a body, but behind that body, lay a tiny child. Clarke moved before she could think and hauled the tiny infant into her arms covering her from what she was seeing.

“Give me that blanket.” She proclaimed to the other girl.

Talia shrugged and handed Clarke the white blanket. Clarke wrapped it around the child.

She practically resembled a newborn, Clarke would guess. She hushed the child to her as gently as possible.

“The morrow treatment that your people gave was already being passed on, before you killed them all. I found the child as I was leaving. “ Talia told her watching the interaction curiously.

“What age are you?” Clarke questioned, surprising them both.

“I am thirteen summers.”

Clarke said nothing for a moment. “Do you wish to return to your Heda?”

Talia shook her head. “I heard the child’s cry’s and came to help her, my parents are dead and the Heda has never had my loyalty. If you allow me, I wish to follow Klark of Skaikru.”

“Who else is left?” Clarke questioned the girl.

“A older man, he knows of the child.” Talia explained as she walked forward and signaled for Clarke to follow her.

Talia led her to the older man, who smiled greatly at her. He reached for the child and reluctantly Clarke handed her to him, her whimpers became quiet.

“I was a friend of her parents.” He offered easily. “You done what you had to Clarke.”

Clarke frowned at that but said nothing. “How are you alive?” 

The man smiled sadly. “They began experimenting on your people a while back. I do not agree with what you had to do, but I know it was your only option. My people did not have to do what they did to your people. I’m just thankfully Aria is still here with us.”

Clarke couldn’t help but glance at the fuzzy blanket in the man’s arms. 

“Her parents died after she was born, they were convicted for treason, and since then she has been past from person to person.” The man thought for a moment. 

“Much like you I think.”

Clarke was about to reply, but Talia stopped her before she could say anything.

“The sky people march, Prisa, what are we to do?”

Clarke spun around towards the young girl. “You may do what you wish.”

Clarke turned to walk away from them.

“Clarke.” The man called. “Weather you like it or not. Were in this together now. Your people they would kill that girl for being a Grounder, because of there betrayal and we are still Mountain men to them.”

Clarke wanted to keep walking, but the girl’s face was what stopped her, but in reality it was the older man’s words.

“Don’t you think enough people have died?”

Clarke spun around to the three faces in front of her sighing. “Get as much as you can carry then, and we will go.”

They left Mount Weather that night, loaded with supplies before Clarke’s people came. She wondered if they searched for her, or they wanted technology that the Mountain Men had. Talia was following behind her, the older man, Dermus holding the child, Aria in front of them with a pack on his back.

Clarke turned around one last time to look at the mountain. Bit by bit, she watched slowly as the flames engulfed it. Soon the fire would rage on, burning everything and anything in its wake. It was a haunted place now, it couldn’t survive and Clarke silently sends a prayer to those who had died. 

“Do not let them destroy you, there are worse things out there.” Talia told her indicating towards the woods.

“Let’s go then.”

 

It starts of slowly, but Clarke can’t help but feel it. 

She wants to protect these people.

She had never wanted the burden of leadership, she had ran from it, ran from her people, but now she found herself once again responsible for other people. 

Talia was far older than her young years and Clarke had knew that she had already seen enough of war in her young life. 

Then there was Aria.

Clarke stayed away from her as much as possible to begin with, not wanting anything to do with her. Dermus took on the role of her main career, but slowly Clarke found herself becoming closer to the little girl.

Clarke didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared to becoming to close to other people. Especially someone like Aria.

Clarke had imagined if she had ever had a child it would look like Aria. Beautiful, young and blonde, and too trusting. 

So Clarke tried to stay back from her, because she couldn’t lose anyone else, especially not someone as innocent as Aria.

They had been walking for four hours, going east. Clarke didn’t know where they were going; she just knew that they had to go somewhere away from the mountain for the safety of the new free people that she had picked up on her journey. 

Clarke would be damned if she would let anyone else die because of her, she had too make sure that they all survived, but first she had to work out what to do.

Clarke knew that taking them back to her camp was a risk, and she didn’t know how they would see Talia. The betrayal of the Grounders was still fresh and Clarke refused to even think about Lexa, because she didn’t think she was worth it.

They camped up for the night. Dermus was the first to sleep, tired from the long trek. Talia was about to say something, when Clarke pointed to the spot on the other side of the fire and Talia didn’t argue and collapsed near the fire and was sleeping in seconds.

Clarke knew she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t remember the last time when she had slept. The nightmares kept her awake, or more like the dead that kept her awake.

Clarke glanced across the fire and became frustrated about how she always ended up taking care of other people, she supposed it was how she was, but she felt the fear rise in her, how could she possibly keep them alive out here? They had little weapons and there were a lot of threats out here. The Grounders were one of those threats now, she didn’t know what would happen to the alliance with the grounders or with the people of Camp Jaha and she didn’t want to know.

Clarke’s eyebrows rose as she watched the pink blanket move, then it began to cry. She reached out her arms and found herself reaching for the baby, snuggled tightly in the blanket. She saw the bright blue eyes looking up at her. Clarke inhaled her scent for a moment and hugged the girl tight to her chest, holding back the tears.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Aria looked at Clarke confused, her little eyes widened almost when she saw the tears down Clarke’s cheeks. It was almost as if the little girl understands because she let Clarke hold her protectively. Eventually Clarke pulls back from Aria and reached for the blanket in her bag.

She lies on the ground and pulls it over the two of them, making sure Aria was warm enough. She huddled herself into Clark tightly, almost scared to let go.

“It’s time for to sleep, Aria.” Clarke told her gently. “Get to sleep.”

Aria obeyed, losing the battle as her tired eyes flopped close and Clarke found herself smiling at Aria, watching as she slept.

“You too Talia.” Clarke called over to the girl.

She grunted but said nothing.

Clarke wiped the stray tear away from her face, praying that life might actually get better.

 

The next morning was worse than Clarke could of imagined. Her head ached, and the baby was crying. But immediately Clarke knew something was wrong. She sat up slowly, delicately taking the baby with her. Clarke met Talia’s alarmed eyes. Clarke reached for her knife and slowly moved towards Talia, she handed her Aria much to the younger girls shock and signaled for her to stay here. 

It was then that Clarke noticed that Dermus was missing, she found herself trying to be as quiet as possible. She began running through the woods, ignoring the exhilarating feeling that was rushing through her veins. Then she stopped, and she tried not to scream.

“Who did this to you?” Clarke gasped as she kneeled to Dermus.

“Clarke.” He gasped out as Clarke tried to assess his wound; there was too much blood.  
Dermus grasped her hand tightly. “You must protect the child, she is not like us. You must raise her as your own.”

He tightened his grip. “You are the Skai Prisa Clarke. You are strong, and you will live a happy life.”

“Keep Aria safe, you need to keep her past a secret.” He was breathing heavily. “Don’t hide from your feelings.”

“Dermus, stay with me”. It was already too late, though.

He was gone.

“What do we do now, Prisa?” Clarke spun around to find the Talia, holding the child hesitantly as she approached her.

Clarke reached for Aria and looked to Talia. “We survive Talia.”


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke begins her journey to avoid war and leaves her daughter behind. Stuff's about to start going down.I hope you enjoy and thanks for all your comments and kudos I love them! Will try and update again as soon as.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Emma
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hod yu in - I love you  
> Sha - yes  
> Emo laik baga. – they are the enemy

Chapter 2

3 years later…

“Prisa!” A young voice shouted. “Where are you?”

Clarke turned around to the tiny voice and laughed lightly. “I’m here.” 

The young blonde girl threw herself into Clarke’s arms, and Clarke breathed in the familiar scent of her daughter.

“It’s mum to you, Aria.” Clarke scolded lightly, as she held the child to her.

Behind her, she saw Talia smile slightly and she grinned back at the teenager and handed Aria to her.

“You stay with Talia.” She told the girl strictly.

Aria looked at her and saluted. “Yes Mama.”

Clarke laughed and was about to say something in reply. When she heard the horses return, and turned back quickly to see that her scouts had returned. 

“Prisa.” One of them called and Clarke sighed before turning away and turning towards her people.

“There is word of the Sky people and Grounders, going to war.” Her riders called out to her and Clarke froze.

Three years, they had lived in peace. It started off slowly, with Clarke just trying to survive with Talia and Aria, trying to build a home for them but one by one, they came to Clarke and slowly they had formed a small community, made up mostly of people from the ice nation, and the dead zone. There had been six survivors from the other space stations, Clarke had also discovered. There were around two hundred of them now, they had set up camp, far enough to be way from the Sky people and the Grounders, but not far enough to stop the rumors from flowing. She hadn’t seen them in years, any of her people or the Grounders. She didn’t think she would ever go back, especially when all of these people looked to her, and she had a responsibly like Aria.

Clarke knew word of her had travelled to other clans; she was surprised no one had yet came and sought her out, but they left her and her people in peace.

She wondered if Lexa was still alive and in command. 

“Take care of her and yourself.” Clarke told them both, before turning towards her hut and telling them to follow her.

Two of the riders followed her as they stood around the large table in the center of the room. They used it as a planning room mostly, to work out food supplies and horses. 

“What is this talk of war?” Clarke questioned tiredly.

“The sky people have always tested the boundaries that the Grounders allowed them to have, this war has brewing since the mountain has been destroyed. There is a large amount of unease since you have left, neither sky nor the tree clan want peace anymore.” The rider, Mana told her.

“The Sky people are still my people, Mana. I wonder how it could have become this bad. If war comes, we may be in the cross fire.” Clarke thought out loud.

“I would willing die for you, Prisa.” The former Grounder told her.

Clarke sighed troubled. “Ready the horses, we will leave for Camp Jaha tomorrow.”

Mana stilled for a moment, but then spoke. “What of Little Prisa? And of Talia?”

“They will remain here, under the clan’s protection. If war is to break out I want them safe. I want guards with them at all times.” Clarke told Mana.

“Understood Prisa.”

Clarke could feel the dread in her stomach as she watched her warriors mount their horses, waiting for her. It had been years, since she had left and every time she looked into the tiny face of her daughter, she felt the urge to grab her and flee, and protect her. Clarke knew Talia would protect her though, but it didn’t make leaving her any easier. She knew it was the right thing to do, but they had never been separated for longer than a day.

“Be good for Talia.” Clarke told her sternly as she cuddled Aria.

“Sha, Mama.” Aria replied.

Clarke smiled at her use of Trigedasleng. She learnt it after they first began to build huts, she was proud of how fluent Aria was already, picking up words. Clarke also had picked up so Icelandic, although the main language of there village was English, she still felt it was a useful tool to have.

“I hod yu in.” She told Aria, although she was looking at Talia as well.

“I will keep Little Prisa safe.” Talia told her determinedly.

“I know you will.” Clarke smiled at her and handed over Aria into Talia’s awaiting arms.

She kissed her cheeks gently and turned to Talia, she quickly done the same and turned to go.

Clarke mounted her horse quickly, and spared one finally glance at her blonde haired, blue eyed daughter and gave the order to move out, they would be in Grounder territory by mid-day.

There were seven of them in total. Mana, one of her most valued warriors who had come from the Ice Nation with his brother, was on her left side. Clarke trusted him and he was one of her few advisors. Alongside him, where two women from one of the other Ark stations that they had rescued. The rest where her men, trusted warriors, most of which had come form the Ice Nation, fleeing for a safer environment away from there so-called mad queen.

“Be on watch,” Clarke called out to them. “We’ll be in Trigedakru territory soon. Emo laik baga.”

“Yes, Prisa.” Clarke heard them mumble.

Mana, rode up alongside her, along with Alanna. Clarke had never really spoken to her much on the Ark, but down here they had became friends.

“What will do you do, Clarke? Go to Camp Jaha or to see the Commander?” Alanna questioned quietly.

“Neither.” Mana replied without looking at Clarke.

Alanna looked at him confused slightly, Clarke turned her head towards her.

“The scouts say that like before, the Trigedakru have camped near Camp Jaha. We’ve learned a meeting of the leaders is in process. We will return to Camp Jaha, as they are still our people. We will avoid war at any cost.” Clarke told Alanna firmly as she looked into the forest.

“Will they just accept you Prisa? After been gone for so long?” A voice of one of the men travelling behind her called out.

“I am of there people, as you are of mine. My mother is in the camp, along with my friends.” Clarke replied, quickly.

“I am worried Prisa.” Mana confessed. “I worry about the challenge you will face after so long.”

Clarke smiled to her comrade. “I have faith in them, we will stop this war and return home to our families.”

Clarke continued. “All I wish for is peace between us all. There is no need for war, especially after the Mountain.”

They rode in relative silence after this and Clarke found herself replaying what she would say to them, after all this time were they still her people? Would they accept her back? What if Lexa was no longer the commander? Would peace even be an option?

All these questions ran through her mind, but she knew first of all they had to get to Camp Jaha. They would avoid going in front to avoid confrontation from the Grounders, and try and get through into Camp Jaha. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if war broke out. Clarke swore to herself and to Aria, that she would raise her in a world without conflict. She missed the warmth of her daughter, the sleepless nights that she gave her.

Aria had healed her. After the fall of Mount Weather, if had been Aria that had fixed her, forced her to open her heart again to another, especially after the betrayal of Lexa. She allowed Clarke to forgive herself. She was the light in Clarke’s darkness and Clarke would do anything to protect her, to shield her from the horrors of war. She refused to be like her own mother, but the separation was already eating away at her. Clarke earned for Aria.

“Do you worry for Little Prisa?” Alanna called gently to her.

“I do not worry. Talia will keep herself, I just miss her.” Clarke confessed smiling at Alanna. “I miss her very much”

“But you must protect her.” Alana agreed nodding at Clarke, who grinned at her in return.

After a few more hours, they made camp for the night.

Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what tomorrow would tomorrow bring; war or peace?


	3. Camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Camp Jaha to begin dealing with the demons of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! amazed at the amount of kudos and comments I've got I'm working the rest of this week, but now my exams are done, I'll try get more chapters done, especially since i'm off to Greece next week. Next chapter will be longer and the next chapter, Lexa appears. 
> 
> Emma

Chapter 3

They were up at first sunrise and travelled through successfully uncaught. When Clarke saw the sight of Camp Jaha it made her throat tight and her breathing halt momentarily. She saw the tents in the distance, lit by fire with Grounders presumably inside them. She could see them patrolling. They didn’t notice her and her people immediately, but when they did. She would see shocked faces inside the fence, all looking up at her in complete awe. They walked from the back of the camp through to the front.

Clarke scanned the area, knowing that the Grounders had already caught wind of there presence outside the fence. She pulled her horse to a stop outside the gate.

“Open the gate.” A voice called from inside.

“Lets move.” Clarke called out to the seven of them, as they nudged their horses forward.

Clarke dismounted from her horse as the gates closed behind him. She felt Mana swiftly by her side as the rest of them swarmed near here, unsure of the new surroundings. She felt the stares that they bore them. Clarke knew she looked different, her hair was delicately braided out of her face, her clothes were newer, and more Grounder like. 

“Clarke.” A familiar voice called out. “Is it really you?”

Clarke felt a lit smile tug at her lips as she saw her mother run out at her. She hadn’t changed at all. She was tackled into a hug before she knew what was happening. She returned the hug hesitantly at first, unsure of what to say. 

“Prisa.” One of the warriors called out worriedly.

“It’s fine, Artus.” Clarke replied. “She is my mother.” 

Abby pulled away at that and stood watching the others with a look of security. She eyed them all wearily.

“It’s ok, mum. They won’t hurt you, will you Mana?” Clarke asked teasingly.

“Not unless you ask me to, Prisa.” Mana replied stoically, and Clarke had to bit back a laugh.

Abby looked unhappy but was satisfied with the answer, her attention turned back to Clarke straight away.

“All that time.” Abby choked out. “I didn’t know where you were or if you were dead or alive.”

“I’m here now, that’s all that matters.” Clarke whispered to her.

Abby nodded towards her, and she eyed the people behind her with distrust.

“You and your friends are welcome here.” Abby said loudly to the people who were around her.

“Take there horses and make sure they are feed and show these people to a place to sleep.” Abby said to a guard.

Mana and Artus were by Clarke’s side before she could reply.

“We stay with Prisa at all times.” 

Clarke turned to them both. “Rest, it has been a long journey, I am in no danger here.”

“Prisa…” Artus trailed off unsure of what else to say,

“That is an order, now go.” They did so begrudgingly as they were lead away,

Clarke turned back to Abby expectantly. “Now, explain to me, why the Grounders are determined to go to war?”

Abby looked taken aback. “Why do you know this?”

“My people and I ” Clarke started. “are trying to live a peaceful away from war, yet my scouts tell me, you keep testing the boundries that they have given you.”

“Clarke!” Kane called out to her. 

Before Clarke could say anything else she was being attacked by his arms. She was shocked, she had never expected Marcus Kane to hug her. She returned it carefully, before pulling away and looking at her.

“We thought you were dead.” He says looking at her. “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too.” She smiled at them. “But I hear you’re practically at war.”

Kane looked around cautiously. “We should talk about this inside.”

“Clarke!” Another excited voice shouted. She found herself smiling brightly as she watched Monty come up to her. He hugged her tightly.

“I’m glad your ok.” He said.

Clarke nodded in return. She practically laughed at how similar he was. He had hardly changed a bit.

“The others?” Clarke questioned looking around.

“Bellamy’s on a hunt with Octavia. Raven’s in the lab working on something and Jasper…well he’s somewhere.” Clarke smiled as she thought about them all.

She had missed them. But the thought of seeing Jasper made her stomach turn, after all these years, she still didn’t think he would be able to forgive her.

“We can all talk later and catch up, but for now we need to talk.” Abby said firmly.

“Lead the way, Chancellor.”

Clarke followed them through the Ark, not much had changed about that either, it just seemed more modern, but one thing was for sure it didn’t feel like home. She was lead into a large room with chairs. The doors were closed behind them quickly.

“Where have you been Clarke? I thought you were dead.” Abby tried to calm herself.

“I couldn’t stay, I had too go after what happened. But I found some people; there were six survivors off the other Ark stations and the Trigedakru warriors that had left their clan, joined together with us. We have a village.” Clarke smiled fondly at the memory of her home, it was half a day’s ride away, but she missed it terribly.

“You were alive the whole time?” Unshed tears ran up in her mother’s eyes.

“I needed time. But mum, what about the Grounders?” She said finally.

“After you left, Lexa came. She wished to speak with you, but they told her you were gone, we agreed on boundry areas between us, but winter has been harsh and food was non-exsistent we had to come onto there land a few times to hunt. Over the last few weeks, it became worse, fights have broken our between us and eventually it has come to this.” Kane explained swiftly.

“Have you tried to speak to the Commander?” Clarke questioned getting straight to the point.

“We’ve tried. Bellamy tried, but there is no reasoning with her. She says this was our own doing. We can’t afford a war.” Abby tells her honestly.

“If war was too happen, it would of started already. What is she waiting for?’” Clarke thought out loud.

Kane shook his head. “I don’t know, but Clarke some things have changed. We have children here now. Not many, but there are still children.”

Clarke saw Aria inside her head and already her decision was made. She thought carefully about it.

“I will speak with her on your behalf. I know some of the leaders of the clans through trading, I think I could help.” Clarke told the both of them.

“We will do anything to avoid war.” Abby hold her shaking her head. “I don’t want you dragged into this.”

Clarke shook her head at her. “I already am. My people reside not far from here. It would be bad for us to be caught in a war, all we want is peace.”

Kane and Abby both looked at her. 

Clarke turned her head towards the door.

“Mana” Clarke called out to him. “I know your there.”

The doors opened and in walked Mana.

“Prisa.” He greeted her stiffly, looking at Marcus and Kane.

“We are going to speak to the Commander, we will walk since its not far. My mum and Kane will come with us. I want you and Articus as well as Augustus to come with us. Be ready.” Clarke commanded to him.

“Yes Prisa, I will be outside awaiting you.” With that he was gone.

“I’ll get Bellamy and Lincoin.” Kane muttered as he followed behind Mana.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Clarke allowed herself to be weak as she hugged her mother.

“You’ve got so strong since I last saw you hunny.” Abby told Clarke honestly, hugging her tight.

“I had to be, we’ll stop this war.”


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Lexa/ Clarke reunion chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in an interview that Jason said that Lexa and Clarke's reunion would not be a happy one, I've tried to do this in this chapter, but slowly we see warm more to Lexa.  
> Sorry for the late update, crazy bit, I'm going to Greece on Friday then Amsterdam and I'm due to get a puppy afterwards, so very busy, but will try squeeze another update in this week before I go. A lot more will be added for the next chapter and we will see some familiar characters.  
> Enjoy,  
> Emma
> 
> Again thanks for all the kudos and feedback!
> 
> Soncha Kapa - City of Light  
> Beja - Please  
> Klark - Clarke  
> Azgeda - Ice Nation  
> Prisa - Princess  
> Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe. - Our fight is never over.  
> ai na chich op kom emo - I will speak for them  
> Ai don come kom speak gon the skai kru en ai kru. -I have come to speak for the Sky people and my people  
> Pleni - Enough

Chapter 4

There was a quick reunion between Bellamy and Clarke. They had hugged briefly, before Bellamy took a double take at her. Clarke knew she looked different, the braids and the clothes, her men, but this was who she was now for better or worse. She had to set an example for Aria. Abby and Kane came with her, alongside Bellamy.

There tents were only set up a mile or so away and it was a quick walk, Clarke walked behind them all hesitantly. 

“Prisa.” Articus said. “Is this a good idea?”

Clarke shook her head, but continued walking. “No, but it’s the only idea that I have.”

Articus nodded, accepting this and they walked in silence, until they were met at the temporary Grounder camp.

“We request to see your Commander.” Kane called out to them.

There were mumbles among them, as Clarke watched curiously from behind Bellamy. Articus and Mana moved closer towards her, she smiled at both of them in reassurance.

“The Commander has said she will speak to no Skai person. You’re fight is over.” A familiar voice called out.

Clarke almost smiled when she saw Indra come into view.

“Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Indra.” Clarke called out, moving into view as Mana and Articus followed behind her.

Indra stared at her, and narrowed her eyes. “Clarke of the Sky people.”

Articus grunted as he stepped in front of Clarke. “She is Skai Prisa of the Northern village and representative of the Sky People.”

“Ai na chich op kom emo.” Clarke said to her ignoring Articus. “Beja.”

Indra’s gaze narrowed at Clarke, practically ignoring everyone else. “Heda is in a meeting with the clan leaders at the moment.”

Clarke was walking towards Lexa’s tent before she could stop herself, her feet moving on her own accord. She could hear Indra barking commands, and one of Lexa’s warriors stopped her right outside the tent. Mana and Aticus eyed the man wearily.

Clarke met his eyes. “Move.” 

To Clarke’s surprise he did. “Klark kom Skaikru .” 

“Prisa…” Mana called out to her uncertainly. Clarke raised her hand and shook her head.

“Protect my people.” She said nodding towards her mother and Kane. “I will speak with Leska.” 

Before anything else could be said. Clarke pushed open the tent flap and strolled in, she knew she couldn’t show how unsure she was, let her weakness show, especially not in front of Lexa.

She found Lexa sitting on her throne, looking tense as she looked at the people surrounding her, the clan leaders. She had learnt there were nine of them. Clarke had heard a lot about their culture in the past three years, she had learnt a lot. There was Luna and several other clan leaders sitting looking over at the table.

Lexa had stood instantly when she heard the tent flap open, expecting her second she had heard talking outside, but was busy listening to the conversation with the clan leaders.

Clarke said nothing as she watched all the ten leaders watching her, expecting her to do something, she ignored Lexa completely looking at the clan leaders.

“Ai don come kom speak gon the skai kru en ai kru.” Clarke told them, hoping speaking their native tongue would help her case.

It was at this point, Indra and Articus entered. Indria following behind Articus looking more annoyed than usual.

“I tried to stop them Heda, I told them you were not to speak with anyone.” Indra told her glaring at Clarke.

Lexa looked unmoved by the situation before her, but Clarke knew deep down that Lexa was not the tall and expressionless commander that she showed herself to be.

“Leave us.” Lexa stated sternly. “We will finish this meeting here. I will speak with Klarke kom Skaikru.” 

Clarke watched as the clan leaders raised from their positions, all looking at Clarke with curiosity as well as hatred. They left the tent one by one. Until eventually all that remained was Clarke, Lexa, and Articus.

“Prisa, I request to stay for your protection.” Articus told her in English, looking between the two women.

“She will not hurt me, you may wait outside.” Clarke told him truthfully. “Leave us for now.”

“Prisa.” He said before leaving.

The two of them stood looking at each other, practically unsure of what to say, until finally Lexa found the words.

“They said you were gone…I thought you were dead.” Lexa managed stoically.

Clarke almost smiled. “I was gone, I left after the mountain and when I returned I found you planning to slaughter my people once again.”

Lexa became colder if that was possible. “The Skaikru brought this upon themselves, I warned them of their boundaries and they did not listen. This does not concern you.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “But it does. You see I have my own people to protect and the last thing I need is to be stuck in the middle of a war, that my people do not want any part of.”

“Your people?” Leska questioned. “You left the Skaikru.”

Clarke nodded. “I did, they are still my people, but the people I wish to protect lie north of here, half a day’s ride from here. There are not many of us, but we enjoy living in peace.”

Lexa was obviously confused but did not show it, instead however she approached Clarke, with purpose in her step. She found herself meeting Clarke in the middle of her room.

“Your people?” She questioned.

“They come from all over, some from Skaikru, some from the Azgeda and Soncha Kapa.” Clarke told her. “People who want to escape.”

“You’re much changed, Klark.” Lexa stated looking her up and down. “Why do you come to speak for them, if you have your own people?”

“There still my people, Lexa and you know it. Why are you going to war over something so trivial?” Clarke questioned, ignoring the heat rising in her.

“I told you.” Lexa stated again. “They have pushed to far.”

“We avoided war once before, we can do it again.” Clarke told her strongly, looking away from her eyes.

“There are no mountain men left Clarke. There can be no more alliances to be made. You cannot stop this.” Lexa told her stonily.

“I will try to stop this and if I cannot I will meet you in battle Lexa. They have been through enough, don’t you think it’s time for all of us to have peace?” Clarke questioned exasperated by her.

“Peace is a mere dream Clarke. The reality that we live in is a harsh one.”

“Let us join the clans.” Clarke proclaimed thinking heavily. “Let the Skaikru join the clans and let there be thirteen.”

Lexa let out a lit smile. “You haven’t changed that much, always trying to avoid war, but Klark tell me, would your people agree to our ways? Would they see me as their leader?”

“You know nothing of me. Do not presume to know me. You could speak to them and see.” Clarke snapped before she could stop herself from speaking.

Clarke tried to calm her temper, Talia had always said it was one of her worse features. But Lexa made her so angry at times.

“They had no interest in learning our ways.” The brunette replied.

“You don’t know that if you have not spoken with them.” Clarke said. “You haven’t spoken with them in at least two years Lexa. We all want a peaceful outcome from this, especially me.”

“Not that long ago, you left me and my people to the slaughter of the mountain to save the lives of your people, and know your trying to tell me you want war, that would kill your people?” Clarke spat bitterly at her. 

Lexa looked at her thoughtfully. “I will speak with your Skaikru.”

“The Chancellor was hoping for this situation to be resolved.” Clarke told her sternly. 

Lexa was about to say something when Indra appeared with Mana, close behind her.

“Prisa.” He states. “You have visitors that wish to see you.”

“I will speak with them later, back at Camp. The Heda and I are speaking.”

“Prisa.” Mana tried more gently this time. “They cannot wait.”

Clarke turned around annoyed at whoever had dared to come and think they could interrupt her meeting, but there was something different in Mana’s eyes, a familiar glint in them.

“Who has come?”

“Talia.” Came the swift reply of Mana who grinned at her.

“What of Aria?” The question came out before Clarke could stop it.

“She is also here, they await you back at the Sky camp, Prisa.” Mana told them.

Clarke turned back to Lexa’s stiff form.

“The Skaikru leaders are here, I however must return to Camp Jaha. You can speak with my mother and Kane.”

“You asked to speak for them, so I will speak with you.” Lexa told her, almost as if it was an order.

Anger begin to rise in her throat as she stared into the familiar green eyes that once made her feel completely different emotions.

“I am not your subordinate. I do not take orders from you, yes I wanted to speak with you on behalf of them however, you should speak with them. If not, we can arrange another time for all of us to speak with you, the Skaikru will be present as well, but as for now I must return to see my people.” Clarke told her sharply, earning her a glare from Indra.

“You shall go and tend to your people.” Lexa told her ignoring her other comment. “Then you shall return, we have much to discuss Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes bore into Lexa’s. “I haven’t forgotten your betrayal, Lexa. I have no wish to discuss anything with you, I am only here to prevent a war.” 

Lexa held up a hand. “Pleni.” She spoke. “Return to your people to deal with your problems and then you will come back and speak with the war counsel, they wish for war with your people, more than I.”

“I’m sure that was your influence, Heda.” Clarke mumbled underneath her breath.

Lexa’s eyebrows raised at that but she said nothing and Clarke turned towards the text of the tent.

“Remember my words Clarke and use them wisely.”

Clarke didn’t reply, she was out of the tent in the cool air, as quickly as she had entered it earlier.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets some familiar faces :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done an extra long one for you :) 
> 
> Noumon - Mum  
> Goufa - Child  
> Leidon - Goodbye  
> Beja - Please  
> Em ste ai goufa - She is my child

Chapter 5

Clarke arrived back at Camp Jaha in a flurry, she had returned with Abby and her friends, she hadn’t able to give an explanation why, she knew that she just had to go, because Talia had come. It must have been important and for her to bring Aria, she was beginning to worry. Her pace was fast and as she approached Camp Jaha, she saw Talia’s white mare, in the distance, it made her go all the more faster. 

The gates were opened quickly for them and closed just as fast.

“Clarke.” Bellamy tried getting her attention. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke was looking for Talia, her eyes travelled through the faces looking for the two that mattered the most. Clarke had hoped to keep Talia and Aria out of this war, but now they were here, and right in the center of it and if her enemy knew they would exploit the fact her weakness was her daughter. She hadn’t even thought about what to tell her friends and how she would deal with her mother, she just figured she would deal with later, once they had avoided a war.

“Mum.” A familiar voice called out. “I see you.”

Clarke whirled around to the familiar site of Aria coming straight towards her. Talia close behind her followed by another of Aria and Talia’s guards. It made her heart warm to see them again. Clarke knew it hadn’t been long, but it felt like a lifetime to be separated from them.

“Aria, Talia.” She called out excitedly to both, opening her arms to Aria.

Aria grinned a toothy smile and threw herself into her mother’s arms much to Clarke’s delight. She breathed in her familiar smell and sighed, feeling more secure with her in her arms once again. She never wanted to let her go.

“Goufa.” She started. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied brokenly, with her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

She adjusted Aria to her hip and opened her arm towards Talia, accepting her into a hug as well. She felt as if the two were safe when they were near her. Funnily enough, almost as if she could protect them. They broke away, Talia looking around at her people wearily.

“Clarke.” Her mother called out carefully. “What is going on here?”

Clarke turned to Abby, Aria resting on her shoulder peacefully, unaware of the surprise that she had brought to everyone.

“This is my daughter.” Clarke told them proudly. 

“No way…” A voice exclaimed in the distance.

“Your daughter?” Bellamy questioned almost as if he was trying to get his head around it looking at Aria’s tiny form.

“Yes my daughter.” Clarke replied smirking at his shocked expression.

“Prisa.” Talia called out turning to Clarke. “We must speak in private.”

It was then that Clarke snapped out of her trance and turned to Talia nodding, she looked back towards Abby.

“May we all speak in the council room?” She questioned, unsure about the full extent of the situation.

Her mother was still staring at her in complete shock. Clarke’s grip tightened on Aria as she held her daughter’s tiny body close to her.

Slowly Abby nodded. “Of course.” 

“Mana come with us.” She called out to him as she began walking towards the council room, that they had been in earlier discussing strategy. 

Talia’s curiosity got the better of her as she looked around in awe at the inside of the Ark. Aria, was looking around unsure of it as well, one of her tiny hands, fisted tightly in Clarke’s hair. Clarke smiled, she would never have imagined that Aria would have been able to see what used to be her home. She lay contently back in Clarke’s arms as she watched her surroundings. Mana pushed open the door to the room, and Clarke strode in, with Talia, Abby and Kane in toe. Mana closed the door behind them, before coming to stand by Clarke’s side.

“Why have you come?’ Clarke finally asked the question that she had been waiting to.

“The Trigedakru came through our territory, looking for you. They remain there, watching our village. They came at first light, looking for our leader.” Talia explained. “I managed to slip away with Little Prisa.”

Clarke nodded at her. “You done the right though, the Trigedakru seem to have their mind set on war.”

“War? Are you certain?” Talia asked looking shocked at Clarke.

“We are to speak with their war council tomorrow.” Clarke explained, looking at Abby and Kane. “All three of us.”

“Do you believe it will come to war Prisa?” The usually quiet Mana questioned looking at Talia to her.

“I hope to avoid it, but I do not know Heda’s mind. But if she wants war, we will fight.” Clarke promised them with a vengeance.

“Fight?” A tiny voice set, as all eyes settled on Aria.

Clarke’s eyes softened immediately “Yes fight, nothing for you to think about. Your safe, Aria.”

“Mum will fight?’ She asked again curiously.

“No, she won’t.” Kane replied to Aria’s question.

Aria popped her head up from the side of Clarke’s neck curious at who had spoken to her. Clarke smoothed back her blonde hair and placed her on the ground. Aria looked around in wonder and then back to Clarke for reassurance, she smiled and nodded at Aria.

Clarke grinned as she watched Aria walk towards Kane and her mother curiously. Sometimes Aria was too curious for her own good, something that Clarke had discovered when Aria had begun to walk. You turned your back and she was gone.

“You said you have children now. I understand how crucial it is to avoid war, especially now I have my daughter.” Clarke acknowledged to Kane, smiling at him.

Clarke walked towards Aria as she bent down to her level. She took Aria’s hands in her own.

“I want you to meet someone.” She told the child carefully. “This is your Grandma. She’s my mum, why don’t you say hello?”

Aria tilted her head as if she was confused but nodded and turned to Abby, and looked up at her with a massive grin on her face. Clarke couldn’t help but feel pride as she watched her daughter interact with Abby.

“Hi.” The little girl offered and Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that came from her.

Talia looked at Clarke grinning.

Abby bend down and began to speak to Aria, occasionally glancing at Clarke, as if she was looking at the resemblance between the two, and Clarke had to admit for Aria not being her biologically daughter, there was a lot of it there.

“What will we do about our village?” Talia practically whispered.

A plan was slowly beginning to form in Clarke’s head, but she shook her head at Talia.

“Later.” She promised. “I want to enjoy the peace in case it does not last.”

Talia nodded in understanding looking towards Little Prisa. “Yes, Prisa.”

“Mum.” Aria called to her. “dina?” 

Clarke smiled and looked away from Talia and looked at Aria’s hands in the air for her. She smiled up at Clarke, and lay her head against her shoulder.

“We’ll go get some the now ok?” Clarke told her in reassurance, looking down at a mop of blonde hair.

“And Talia? And Mana?” Aria questioned looking around for Mana curiously, even though he was no were in sight.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Clarke concluded looking to Talia who nodded in agreement.

“Excuse us.” Clarke told Kane and her mother politely. “I’m afraid Aria spends most of her time eating.”

Without waiting for a reply, she got a better grip of Aria and left, she heard Aria squeal when she realized that Mana was walking behind them, him and Talia trailed behind Clarke, mumbling a conversation in Tragdeslang. Clarke smirked listening to them both. She led them through the Ark and outside where the people of the Ark walked about. Clarke tried to ignore the whispers and stares that came her way. She looked at Aria, watching her reaction, who seemed curious about it all, all the new people that she wanted to see and meet. She wiggled in Clarke’s arms and Clarke put her on the ground it, watching as she absorbed it all in. Clarke couldn’t help but admire her innocence and envy, it was one of the main reason she knew that she had to protect Aria and try to avoid war. She wouldn’t have Aria’s childhood filled with war, she wanted her to be a child for as long as she could.

Clarke wanted to protect her from the evils of the world, but it was a hard task when war was literally right at their doorstep. Aria took a few steps forward and marvelled in the view around her. Clarke kept her eyes trained on her.

“Talia, Mana.” She called and they appeared by her side.

“Tomorrow, Articus and other warriors must return to the village. They are some of our best fighters, if war breaks out I want them to be there to defend our home.” Clarke told them looking around Camp Jaha.

“I would like to return with them then Prisa.” Talia told her quietly, looking to Clarke.

“You can go, but you stay safe understand? If anything happens, you will ride to me here at once, do you understand?” Clarke told her sternly.

Talia was more than just a warrior to Clarke, she was like a younger sister to her.

“Yes Prisa.” She agreed. “I will protect our home.”

“I pray that it will not come to that. Leave the Tree Clan’s warriors for now, when I speak with the Commander tomorrow, I will bring it up and then they will leave you in peace. Aria and Mana will remain with me here at Camp Jaha, until we sort out this mess.” Clarke ordered, looking back at Aria.

“Understood, Prisa.” Mana told her nodding. 

“Clarke.” A voice called out to her. 

“Go and get some food and then rest.” With that the both of them left, bickering as they did.

“Mum.” Clarke turned to her. “I’m sorry for how you found out, I wanted to tell you beforehand but I didn’t have the chance.”

“I just can’t believe you have a child, so looks so much like you.” Abby said turning to look at Aria, who was running around looking at everything.

“She does.” Clarke agreed.

“Why didn’t you come back? I thought you were dead, Clarke. All this time, you were alive and you have a daughter.” Clarke noticed the slight bit of anger in her mother’s voice.

“I couldn’t. Believe me I tried to. I wanted to but I couldn’t because being here looking at everyone’s faces it just reminds me of what I did to get us here. But I have Aria and our people. Aria made me better.” Clarke told her honestly, trying to push back down familiar feelings.

“You did what you had to do, Clarke. You tried to give them a peaceful solution.” Abby told her gently. “You made a sacrifice for us.”

“I don’t regret that sacrifice, I would do it again if I had too. I just needed some time I never planned on being away this long, but I had Aria to think of as well. We were happy in our village. Aria was safe from harms way.” Clarke explained as best as she could not wanting to go into detail.

“Who is her father?” 

Clarke tensed, she hadn’t been expecting that question. No one had ever asked her that, they had always just accepted Aria has her daughter and only hers, they never questioned where her father would be. The truth was Clarke didn’t know who Aria’s real father was, but that was something her daughter could never find out due to her safety.

“He died, not long after she was born.” Clarke half-lied trying to come up with something. “It’s always been just us.” 

Abby nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke perked up a bit. “I have Aria as a result, nothing to be sorry about. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me to be completely honest. Kane says you have some little ones now.”

“Nine to be exact, ten now if you count my granddaughter. We knew birth control would run out eventually, Octavia and Lincoin have a son now.” Abby told her almost regrettably.

Clarke couldn’t help but stop the huge smile across her face. “They had a baby?”

“Ye.” Abby replied. “Axel, he just turned one a few weeks back. I’m sure you’ll see them soon.”

“What about the others?” Clarke asked eagerly, thinking about the 44 that she had left behind.

“Why don’t you ask them yourself?” Abby smiled, and Clarke turned to look behind her and see several familiar looking faces and for the first time in a long time, she actually felt like she belonged in Camp Jaha. 

“Clarke.” An excited voice called out. Followed by a few others.

“I’ll leave you for now.” Abby said, but Clarke felt that this conversation was one that they would finish having later.

She felt familiar arms come around her and grinned as she stepped back to look at Monty. No one had really changed that much. Followed by him was Raven, who also embraced her, something that shocked Clarke. Jasper stood shyly behind the two of them, until Bellamy gave him a slight nudge forward to give Clarke a hesitant hug.

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke smiles at all of them. “Where’s Octavia?”

“She wanted to be here.” Raven explained. “But Lincoin’s on a hunt and she has the baby.”

“You’ve changed Clarke.” Jasper told her looking at her up and down, practically judging her with his eyes.

Clarke felt herself tense. “I had to change, I had new responsibilities.”

“Is it true? Bellamy says you have a daughter now?” Monty asked curiously looking around as if he expected to find Aria.

“I do.” Clarke told them proudly. 

“Aria.” Clarke called out to her, looking around for where she had been mere seconds ago.

Clarke squinted her eyes looking through the crowd of people, looking for her blonde-haired child. She felt a rise of panic well up in her as she couldn’t see her, she had told her Aria to stay nearby. 

“Aria, this isn’t funny.” Clarke called out again moving away from her friends, looking for her.

Clarke’s distress was growing more as she began walking through people looking for her. More and more people were looking at her. She felt Bellamy behind her.

“Where was she last?” He questioned looking around.

“She was right here, right in front of me.” Clarke told him. “Maybe she’s with Talia.”

Clarke stalked towards where the smoke house was and looked at the table and chairs where Mana and Talia sat. Her breathing increased when she saw that she wasn’t there. She watched Talia and Mana’s expression changed as they saw the horror across Clarke’s face.

“Where is she?” Clarke questioned looking between the two of them. 

They looked at her blankly.

“Where is Aria?” Clarke tried again more strongly and Mana and Talia were on their feet instantly. 

“Mummy!” A familiar voice called out. Clarke turned and she felt her heart drop when she saw Aria. 

She carefully walked towards the gates of Camp Jaha, with Bellamy and Mana close behind her. She practically heard all the movement in the camp stop, as she gazed into the eyes of the one of Lexa’s warriors.

“Open the gates.” Clarke demanded firmly. 

Mana moved instantly in front of Clarke until she brushed him off and walked through the gates. She could feel the eyes of her people and the Trigedakru behind them. She didn’t understand how Aria could of got by the fence, but none the less she looked ecstatically up at her new companion. The man looked as if he softened slightly at Aria. 

“Beja” Clarke started. “em ste ai goufa” 

The man looked down at the child, as if he was trying to work out what to do with her. 

“Give her the goufa back.” Clarke nearly fell from where she stood as she saw a familiar face march down towards her. 

It was at this moment, they realized how close the clans actually were to them, providing that war could still happen between them, but why would Lexa tell her guard to let Clarke have Aria? She would have thought that Lexa would have tried to use her to her advantage.

She wasn’t that cruel was she?

Lexa looked from her warrior to Clarke and then to the child. She didn’t have her usual war paint on, and she resembled more of a younger women, than the Commander.

“We do not take innocent children from the arms of there noumons.” Lexa told him sternly.

He handed Aria back to Clarke who clutched her tighter to her chest as she breathed in the familiar scent. Talia stayed stiffly by her side. 

Lexa turned to Clarke. “In future, I will not be so merciful. I would advise you watch your goufa.”

Clarke snarled at her feeling protectively. “I would not have to, if you did not insist upon war.”

Lexa’s eyes drifted towards Aria and Clarke tightened her hold on her.

“Sunrise tomorrow for a meeting with the clan leaders, bring your skai leaders.” Lexa informed her stiffly.

Clarke nodded her head in agreement and watched as Lexa turned to leave.

“Leidon, Lexa.” A small voice called out. 

Clarke looked down in shock at Aria.

She found Lexa with a small smile on her face as she looked at Aria, before she turned to walk away, her guards following behind her.

Clarke let out a breath she hadn’t realized that she had been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's me folks I'm flying to Greece at 3am, so next update wont be until next Saturday night at the earliest, its only a week so not too long.


	6. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a little stand off and try to avoid killing each other. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back??
> 
>  
> 
> Phew that was a lot more than I remember writing.
> 
> Nontu - Father  
> Yu na wan op - You will die  
> Heda - Commander   
> Goufa - Child  
> Yu lair ai kru - You are my people  
> Moschof - Thank you   
> Osir know pleni - We know enough   
> Ai laik glad yu lair hir - I am glad you are here   
> Ha yu - How are you?  
> Ai laik well, your goufa?” - I am well, your child?

Chapter 6

After a stressful night that Clarke has spent tossing and turning, they were eventually on there way to Lexa's camp. Clarke had hardly had anytime to speak to any of the remaining members of the 100, but she hoped to speak to them more when she returned. If war was too be avoided.

Clarke had watched Talia leave just before dawn. There were hugs, and Clarke fought back her tears, and told herself they would be together again soon. Aria remained by Clarke’s side, and everyone had kept a close eye on her, especially after what had occurred with Lexa yesterday. Clarke hadn’t expected her to be so merciful, it gave her hope that Lexa didn’t want war after all, but Clarke had learned over the years, Lexa had to follow through and her council made up of war generals to deal with.

There were only four of them this time; it looked slightly less threatening than the last night. Her mother, Marcus and Mana. Clarke knew she couldn’t make decisions on behalf of the Sky people, although she still was one, she was never there officially leader, and she still had her own people to take care of. A lot of weight rested on Clarke’s shoulders.

They were directed into the war tent, on arrival and they didn't miss the glares that were being sent there way. Clarke swore she saw something more in them the way they looked at her. It made Clarke want to scowl, but she refused to bow down.

“Klark kom skai crew.” A familiar welcoming voice called out. “Ai laik glad yu lair hir.”

“Mochof, Luna.” Clarke smiled brightly. “Ha yu?”

Luna stood from the table and Clarke couldn’t help, the warmness that seeped through at the thought of seeing someone familiar at the table, it meant one less person that would want to kill them.

“Ai laik well, your goufa?”

“She is also well. She has grown since your last visit, you should come again.” Clarke told her truthfully thinking about how Aria had warmed to Luna very quickly.

“I do not want your Skai crew’s blood on my hands, Prisa. I knew you would come sooner or later to their aid.” Luna told her bluntly. 

“Mochof. They will always be my people.” Clarke told her tensly.

“As they should be.” Luna opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw more of the generals enter the room and begin to take their seats around the table.

“We will speak later, Prisa.” She had just got the sentence out when Lexa walked through the room.

Luna moved away from Clarke and seated herself at the opposite end of the table. Clarke moved back next Marcus and took a seat, smiling at his confusion and shaking her head as if to say later.

“Why are they here?” A large looking man grunted in Clarke’s direction.

“The Sky people want to negotiate peace.” Lexa announced, commanding the attention of the room. 

“Heda, she will slay us all like she did the mountain.” A new voice cut through the room.

Clarke felt herself go cold at the mention of Mount Weather, no one had mentioned that to her in a long time and thought brought the images of dead bodies in her mind. She tried to shake them away, knowing that this wouldn’t help.

“Azgeda” Luna spat out. “Klark would of done that a long time ago if she was going to.”

Clarke tried not to grin at Luna jumping to her defense, but she knew that they had to stand her ground, or else war was looking more likely, she listened as Lexa interrupted the two, but she couldn’t help but watch the Azgeda. She had warriors that had come from the ice nation, due to the cruelty of there leader, but this was the first she had seen a representative of there clan. Clarke knew they were allied under the twelve clans, but Clarke could see they were the most distant of them all. She watched the young women, clench her jaw. She was pretty, Clarke would admit, dressed head to head in clothing that looked far too warm to be in, but she didn’t like the ruthless monster that Clarke had expected her too be. Clarke knew there ruler went by the name of Azerta. 

“Back to the subject at hand.” Kane steered the conversation back to the point. “We do not want war and would like to re-negotiate the terms of the land that we have. The agreement in which we made with Heda, after the fall of the mountain.”

“Heda, you cannot. They will grow to powerful, they already have their guns and there technology. You cannot allow this.” A powerful voice called out.

Clarke moved away from looking at the Ice Nation’s representative and her eyes found Brutus’s. He was the chief of one of the other clans, Clarke couldn’t remember what one, but Mana had told her he was notorious in his dislike for the Skai people.

“We wish to allied with you, we can learn a lot from each other. We can both benefit again from this alliance, war is not the answer you know this Commander. “ Abby spoke for the first time.

Lexa’s eyes snapped at that. “Do not presume to know my mind, Chancellor.” 

Abby didn’t shy away from her harsh words though. She was staring at the Commander, with a strong look upon her face.

“I do not presume, I know. You want another war? You may have one, but not with us. We have made progress over the last few years, and yes we may have went onto land that you ‘claimed’ as yours, but we needed more food. We have more people, we have children now. We do not want war.” Abby back fired to her, meeting Lexa’s heated glare, from where she stood.

“If you had needed more territory you should have come instead of trespassing on land that did not belong to you to begin with.” Indra hissed at Abby, she stood behind the Commander.

“We didn’t think it would be that big of an issue.” Kane injected, looking between Indra and the Commander.

“Well it is.” Brutus snarled. “Your people and your silly ways don’t understand anything.”

“Osir know pleni, Brutus. It is time for new alliances to be drawn.” Clarke stated looking at his red puffy place.

“You think you know our ways girl? The great Klark Kom Skai Crew, who fled her people? You know nothing.” Brutus taunted her, leering at her from across the table.

“No.” Clarke replied refusing to be intimated. “You know nothing, we could wipe you out in seconds. We have access to the weapons from the mountain. We are not stupid to your ways; I am very accustomed to them. I think it is you who do not know our ways.”

“She is right.” Luna spoke up looking at Lexa. “Heda, if the skai people wanted rid of us they would have already, I feel that we are better allied with them, than we are enemies.”

Lexa looked between the seven of them. Her eyes met Clarke’s fierce and determined one’s, and Lexa could see the change in her.

“They still might turn on us.” The Azgeda scowled looking at Abby. “They could still create a threat, and we should eliminate them.”

Lexa held up a hand for them to stop, and she looked carefully at them all, almost as if she was weighing her options. Clarke knew that Lexa would want to avoid war, but would she go against her council?

“You have wronged us several times, by breaking our treaty. However I do agree a war is unwanted for both of us. We have currently twelve clans that make up our allies, you can either join us, or we will wipe you out.” Lexa proclaimed boldly as she watched everyone’s eyes at the table widen.

“As for Klark’s village, that is a matter that will be discussed between us.” Lexa finished up, summing.

“May we have time to think about this and speak with our council, Commander?’ Marcus asked shakily, running his hand through his hair.

Lexa nodded at this. “In two days time you will return here with your answer, you may go for now and discuss this.”

Marcus and Kane made to get up as did everyone else at the table, accept Clarke.

“May I speak with you?’ Clarke questioned.

“You may.” Lexa said impassively, as she watched everyone else begin to leave the tent.

“Mana.” Clarke called to her shadow. “Leave us too.”

Clarke didn’t hear him leaving, but assumed that he was gone, he was too silent for his own good sometimes.

“Moschof, for my goufa.” Clarke told her truthfully. “I know you didn’t need to do that.”

Lexa regarded Clarke cautiously, she moved to sit on her throne. Clarke raised her eyebrows at this.

“Children are innocents, regardless of the faults of there parents, you know this better than most, Clarke. I take no joy from killing innocents.” Lexa told her honestly, meeting her eyes.

“I do.” Clarke’s eyes burned. “Sadly I couldn’t save those children. I burned them all.”

Lexa just nodded. “I had heard the rumors that you burned the mountain. But then you left your people, and went to live with mine, without ever informing any of us.”

“I did not set out with that intention. I left because I had too. Aria came along soon after and others followed. I was happy until I got wind of your desire for blood shed. Make no mistake, if anyone ever threatens my child, I will rip them limb from limb regardless of who they are. I took your threat very seriously, as did my people and I don’t like having your warriors watching Talia and our village.” Clarke proclaimed boldly, unflinching from Lexa’s angry tone.

“Those are still my people, they come from my clans. You are of my people in case you did not know. You say you are still from Skai crew, yet you stand before me dressed in our clothes, knowledge of our language and our ways and you think you can say you are not one of my warriors, Klark of the sky people?” Lexa questioned as she watched Clarke shift.

“I am not one of your warriors.” Clarke spat at her. “My people are not warriors, they seek peace, they come from all over and they live in peace. I lived in peace with them. Do not mistake me as one of your people. I know of your ways, but I am not of your clan.” 

Lexa couldn’t help but fight the smirk that came across her face, Clarke had changed, she was colder, but stronger and there was a stronger need for her to protect her people than before and Lexa admired that.

“You are on my land, with my people so therefore you are Trigedakru. There is nothing more to it. I could wipe you out, but as I have stated I do not want to kill. I want you to live Clarke, so you have two options. You and your village join to become a fourteenth clan, and your Skai crew may become the thirteenth.” Lexa proposed, looking straight through Clarke.

“No.” The single sound came from Clarke suddenly. 

“You say you want peace, and I am offering it to you, but you deny the possibility of it?” Lexa asked Clarke, as she stood from her throne.

“If you bring us into war, I will never forgive you Heda. “ Clarke managed to get out through gritted teeth. “You betrayed me once, I will not let you do it twice.”

Lexa’s nostrils flared at that. “I will not betray my own people.”

“You would do well to remember that.” Clarke dared as Lexa walked closer towards Clarke.

Clarke didn’t feel threatened, and she didn’t back down. She stood unwavering as she and Lexa stood only a few feet apart from each other.

“You would do well to remember that I am your Heda. Yu lair ai kru and I am there Heda.” Lexa told her, standing slightly above Clarke.

Clarke’s head snapped up at that. “I am there Prisa and I am not one of your people.” 

“The Skai Prisa, you are.” Lexa agreed easily, “You will remain as such. “

“I intend too.” Clarke told her seething, looking up. “If you do anything to hurt my people Heda, yu na wan op.”

“Watch your tongue.” The commander barked at Clarke. “Your disrespect is a dangerous thing, Klark.”

Clarke took a step away from the Lexa and a step away from the tension that was beginning to arise. Clarke had hoped that this would go peacefully, but it had turned hostile very quickly. 

“I do not trust you, Commander. But I want peace and if joining the clans together will get it then so be it.” Clarke managed to breath out shakily.

“I am glad you have seen it this way.” Lexa told her. “It is best, is it not especially now you have a goufa?”

“Aria is none of your concern.” Clarke snapped at her. “My daughter will not face a world involving war.”

“Tell me, Prisa.” Lexa said mockingly. “While you are fighting to protect Aria and your people, where is her Noutu?” 

Clarke took the step forward back into Lexa’s personal space. “You do not have the right to ask me anything about Aria.”

“Is he from woods clan?” Lexa tried again, ignoring Clarke’s protests.

“Her father is dead.“

Clarke made to leave, but before she walked through the flap of Lexa’s tent she turned back to see her standing in the same position, of where Clarke had been moments before.

“I still remember what I was to you, Lexa. I can see it in your eyes that you still want it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. O for Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that encounter with Lexa, Clarke returns to Camp Jaha to reunite with Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai Prisa - My princess  
> Goufa - Child  
> yu laik yuj - You are strong

Chapter 7

Clarke was struggling to breath after that encounter, but someone she made her way out of Lexa’s tent and began to walk back towards Camp Jaha. She felt Mana walk softly next to her. His footsteps were fairly silent.

“Prisa, I do not wish to speak out of term.” Mana stated looking at her.

Clarke smiled. “You may speak of whatever you want.”

“The Heda, she treats you different than most.” Mana observed casually. “I think she respects you, Prisa.”

Clarke bit down a smile; Mana somehow always seemed to be right on point with things like this. He had a great instinct. But Clarke knew she couldn’t give anything away.

“The Commander and I have history.” Clarke replied honestly. “It’s not a very happy one, we don’t exactly agree on a lot.”

Mana nodded at her in understanding. “I remember the defeat of the mountain well, Prisa. The Heda thought the Skaikru would be no more after she made her deal with their people. But you survived Prisa, and we live only because of your leadership. You are Prisa and yu laik yuj.” He finished in his native language.

“Moshof Mana.” Clarke replied to him. “But the reason I live is for our people. Leksa told me something a long time ago, she once said I was born for this. I never believed her, but now I do. Everywhere I go I seem to find myself leading other people.” 

Clarke told him, she had a lot of time to think about Lexa’s words over the years, and those were the ones that seemed to make the most sense to her. She ran from her people and became a leader to a new group of people, regardless of how hard she tried to shake them. Clarke and responsibility became shackled hand and hand. She couldn’t help but think the same about Lexa. They would die before being able to hide from the responsibility of being leaders. It was a grim thought, but it was a true one. The life of a leader was a hard one, the life of a Prisa was just as hard. She didn’t want to burden Aria with this. Before Aria, Clarke never planned to have children, she didn’t like the uncertain that earth created, but Aria came full force into her world.

“The Heda is fond of you, Prisa. Even if she went to war with the Skaikru, I believe she would spare you.” Mana told her interrupting her thoughts.

“All the more reason for me to remain here, Mana.” Clarke told hm. “Talia and Articus are more than capable of taking care of our home.” 

Mana grunted in response to Clarke.

The gates opened to them as they walked through inside to Camp Jaha. She saw Abby holding Aria in her arms as she squirmed to get down. Clarke grinned as Aria was placed onto the grass, fleeing towards her excitedly. 

“Little Prisa.” Mana smiled fondly at Aria, as she strolled towards them.

Clarke bent down towards her and opened her arms.

“Ai Prisa.” She proclaimed drawing in her child. “Are you behaving?”

“Sha, Mama.” The little girl laughed beautifully, reaching up to lace her hand through Clarke’s hair.

“Did Raven keep you out of trouble?” Clarke questioned, as she leaned into her daughters touch.

“Aunty Tavia did.” Aria told her excitedly. “They have a goufa called Axel, he’s small.”

“You saw Tavia?” Clarke wondered, choosing to ignore the aunty part for now. Aria nodded enthusiastically.

“Come see Axel.” She pulled at Clarke’s hand as she stood and tugged on her hand impatiently. 

Clarke was led around the ark and their stood, a cabin like building. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the thought if it. She could never imagined Octavia and Lincoln wanting to live inside the steal walls of the Ark, they could be quite confining. Aria, dropped her hand and whirled herself forward, clearly frustrated with the slowness of her mother. 

“Come on Mama.” Aria called to her, trying to reach the door handle. 

Clarke walked towards her, and opened it slowly as Aria ran through the tiny gap. Clarke sighed knowing the girl was too wild for her own good. But Clarke loved the curiosity that she had. 

Clarke pushed the door closed behind her and as she turned she was shocked to find warm arms around her. She panicked but quickly realized that it was Octavia. After a few seconds she pulled away. 

“I’m glad to see you.” Octavia smiled warmly up at Clarke. “Your daughter’s quite taken with Axel.”

“I’m not surprised, she’s not seen to many babies.” Clarke replied still surprised by the positive greeting that she had been given.

“Mama.” A voice called and Clarke sighed, before following Octavia through into a different room.  
She smiled at the sight. Lincoln was in a seat and in his arms laid a tiny bundle, that was moving about. Aria was leaning over one side of him, smiling down at it.

“Lincoln.” Clarke told him warmly. “Fatherhood suits you.”

Octavia grinned at Clarke and went and removed the tiny bundle from Lincoln’s large arms and handed him towards Clarke, who happily held him in her arms. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. 

“He looks like you O.” Clarke couldn’t help but saying as she watched the little bundle in her arms.

“Let me see.” Aria told her, tugging on her leg. 

Clarke moved to take a seat on the makeshift sofa and Aria was next to her, before she knew it, reaching out to touch Axel’s tiny hand.

“He’s so small.” Clarke breathed out.

“He’s a baby, he’s meant to be.” Octavia teased, moving to sit next to Aria. 

“Aria helped me take care of him didn’t you?’ Octavia questioned looking at Aria, who nodded her head in agreement.

“She was a good helper.” Added Lincoln apprectivaly, watching the three of them on the chairs.

“Can we get one?” Aria asked hopefully looking up to Clarke.

Octavia let out a light chuckle and Clarke felt her eyes widen at the request, and she felt a familiar blush come across her cheeks.

“Aria.” Lincoln called. “Why don’t you help me put Axel in his coat?”

Aria jumped off the sofa and walked towards Lincoln as Clarke handed him the baby back. Aria was fast on her tracks behind him. Octavia settled in the chair more.

“She’s so much like you.” Octavia broke the silence. “I couldn’t believe how much thought.”

Clarke smiled fondly at that.

“Sometimes I fear she’s too much like me.” Clarke told her, allowing the doubts that she had finally slip through her mind.

Octavia’s features softened. “You’re a good person Clarke. I didn’t realize it at first, I was angry after the mountain, but I know you did what you had to do.”

Clarke bit her lip at that and looked away from Octavia.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “But I see them O.”

Octavia nodded in understanding. “You done the right thing, I just wish I had told you before you left. Clarke none of us would be here, If you didn’t make the decision that you did. Axel wouldn’t be here, neither would Aria.” 

“What about those kids in the mountain? Didn’t they deserve the chance to have a life O? I slaughtered all of them.” Clarke confessed to her.

“Clarke.” Octavia told her slowly taking one of her hands. “I know we’ve never always seen eye to eye, but listen to me. You did the right thing, you saved us and that was the only way to do it, regardless of the others deaths. I would have done the same thing Clarke. You and Bellamy the decisions you have had to make have been hard, but you don’t deserve to live in guilt.”

“I don’t, not anymore.” Clarke said, looking at there hands. “When Aria came along, it helped. But it will always be there O. Being back here its hard. I had a life O and it was a good one.”

Octavia pulled her into another hug. “I know you did. But I’m glad you’re here.” 

“I am too, O. I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally bored been off work and Uni, next update should be this week. I love the comments and kudos I've been getting thanks so much, been thinking of writing a one shot as well. Should be cool. I know its a short update but I have a tiny bit of writers block so bare with me.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a bit of a stand off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry really busy right now! Working on my new fanfic as well as working a lot x

Chapter 8

The moment was cut short, when Aria came thundering in with Lincoln behind her. Aria was babbling away to him, non-stop. Clarke turned towards the door and smiled at the sight of Lincoln holding Aria’s tiny hand.

“Little Prisa.” Clarke teased when Aria looked up at her. “Are you helping Lincoln?”

Octavia let out a small snort at Aria’s cheeky grin.

“Say thank you and we’ll go see grandma.” Clarke stood from her seat as she watched Aria.

“Grandma?” Aria tilted her head. “Not dina?”

Lincoln chucked at Aria and walked further towards Clarke, Aria following behind him, with a tiny frown on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll get dina soon, strikon.” Lincoln answered, before Clarke had a chance too.

“I swear, all she thinks about is food.” Clarke laughed looking down at Aria, and watching as her blonde locks coat her face. Clarke would need to do something about her wild hair.

“Clarke.” Lincoln says simply. “This alliance with becoming another clan. Will your mother agree to go through with it?”

Clarke shifted uncomfortable. She could feel Octavia’s eyes on her too. She sighed before looking at them both.

“It will, this is the way it has too be. We all want better lives for everyone. Especially the children. I don’t want to be caught in a battle, especially with children in camp. I don’t want to be caught in the cross fire.” Clarke explained, trying to keep it as briefly as possible.

“Will you stay, when it’s over?” Octavia almost hesitated when she asked, looking away from Clarke’s eyes. 

“I don’t think I can O.” Clarke bit her lip, being careful with young ears around. “After the mountain, I’ve never wanted to come back. I can’t be who I was O. I need to be this way or otherwise, I’ll disappear. I spent months in the forest trying to get better and I just couldn’t.”

“We all have scars Clarke.” Lincoln says truthfully. “It’s how we deal with them that defines us.”

Clarke just nods in agreement and turns to Aria, taking her hand. She walks towards there door and turns towards the two of them. Octavia reaches out her hand towards Clarke.

“Don’t be a stranger Clarke, Axel needs another Aunt around.” O tells her before looking to Aria.

“Lovely to meet you, Aria.”

“Be safe, Clarke.” Lincoln offers as he watches them walk through the door.

Aria shouts and smiles and waves to them as they walk away from the cabin. Clarke didn’t look back as she left, but she had a funny feeling that deep inside her that she would probably never see them again. She heard Aria’s steps pounding behind her, not too far from behind her. She blinked back the tears as she looked around her, but she couldn’t help but feel the isolation that locked her in.

She knew it would be hard being back here, but as soon as this deal was finalized she would leave to go back home tomorrow. She would take Aria and Mana and hopefully never come back. She didn’t deny the fact that she missed her friends, but being back here, it felt wrong. This had never been her home. It had never felt like home, just walls to keep Clarke confined.

“Mana.” Clarke called out to her hopefully. “Are you busy?”

Mana walked towards her smiling brightly at Aria and he met Clarke with a worried look. Aria took one of her hands in his.

“Can you watch her for me?” Clarke asked. “I won’t be long.”

“Of course, Prisa.” She could see the questions in his eyes but she choose to ignore them. She nodded her thanks at him.

“Mama, will be back soon Aria ok?” Aria didn’t even glance her way just lifting her arms up to Mana.

Clarke turned away from them and walked towards the gate of the Ark and motioned for them to open one of the smaller gates. They didn’t even say anything, just opened them for her. Clarke mounted her horse, ignoring the curious glances that were sent her way. As the gate opened, she rode as fast as her horse allowed, ignoring the enemy camp and heading straight through the forest, where she could breath, where she could feel the sun on her skin. 

Eventually she stopped, by a small river. She patted her panting horse and praised her gently. She lead her towards a river, where the horse lapped it up gratefully.

“Good girl, Sansa.” Clarke praised, moving away from the mare.

She found a tree and sat underneath it, basking in the freedom that this allowed her. She used to do this with Aria when she was a baby, there was something freeing about it. Clarke began to relax slightly, the tension in her body leaving.

She watched Sansa lie near the river, and smiled at her horse. She was calm and unbothered, something that Clarke wished she was. She wished she had the innocence and the naivety especially, like Aria had. Aria’s character was completely fearless. Clarke hoped that she would never loose that.

Clarke couldn’t help but bask in the warm sun; it made her feel calm. It was like it soothed away the worries. She worries that oneday Aria will ask her about the mountain, about the people that Clarke killed. They were Aria’s people, and Aria’s biological parents. The secret that Clarke alone would take to her grave, she had hoped to tell Aria when she was old enough, but even that was a risk. Clarke knew Aria and the though of losing her was enough to kill Clarke. She knew that she would never have a child, Aria would be her only one and so far she was doing a terrible job of being a mother to her daughter. All she wanted was a peaceful and quiet life and she knew Aria had missed out on that.

She had only just met her grandmother and her friends and the thought of taking her away from that hurt, but Clarke would never be able to stay there. The Mountain was still fresh in her mind.

“I could have killed you.” A familiar voice called out to Clarke. 

Clarke made no effort to move. “Well you haven’t, so I’m assuming your not here too. Not yet anyway.”

The familiar figure appeared before Clarke at that moment. Clarke inhaled a sharp breath at the sight of Lexa.

“But I could have.” Lexa concluded looking down at her.

“Well you won’t.” Clarke replied tiredly. “What are you doing here Lexa?”

Lexa tilted her head to the side and seated herself across from Clarke. She watched her carefully before speaking.

“You are angry with me.”

The cold laugh bubbled up Clarke’s throat before she could stop it. It was cold and hollow. Clarke found the irony of that sentence horrible.

“Stating the obvious there Lexa.” Clarke forced out roughly, looking away from her.

“I apologize for that I said about your goufa. I meant no offence.” Lexa offered very quietly, almost afraid that someone else would hear her.

Clarke caught her eyes for a second and could see a slight sign of remorse for what she had said, but Clarke shook her head.

“Ok, but why are you here Lexa?” 

“The same reason as you.” Clarke couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at the reply.

“What reason am I here for Lexa?” Clarke taunted slightly. 

“You seek relief in the forest, as do I.” Lexa told her as she looked around the place and couldn’t help but feel the peace around her.

“I don’t want to disturb you. I’ll get going.” Clarke said as she started to stand, stretching her limbs slowly.

“Clarke wait.” Lexa called out to and Clarke looked up to find Lexa staring down at her.

“Lexa.” She says exasperated. “What could you possible want to say to me? We could be going to war if the council decide too. So why are you out here alone unguarded and confronting your enemy?”

“You are not my enemy Clarke. You are more like an ally than an enemy.”

“Your ally?” Clarke exploded loudly. “I am most certainly not. I thought we were ally’s long ago Lexa, but you betrayed me and my people. Quint once told me , we were the enemy and it’s the same for you Lexa. Avoiding a war is one thing, but being ally’s is completely different.”

Lexa looked taken aback by Clarke’s outburst but stood her ground. “I did what I had to do to protect my people.”

“I know you did and although it hurt me. I respect you as a leader Lexa. But I’m still angry you have us there to be slaughtered. The things I had too do….” Clarke trailed of inhaling a deep amount of air in her lungs.

“We must make sacrifices for the sake of our people, you know this Clarke and yet you feel guilt for the murder of those who tortured your people.” Lexa snarls slightly at her, feeling almost threatened.

“Don’t dare tell me what I feel Lexa.” Clarke hissed at her. “I feel the pressure of hundreds of lives on my shoulders, I killed those people Lexa and they never needed to die. You have no idea how many people have died because of me.”

“That’s what being a leader is about Clarke.” Lexa argued gently as she stood from her spot on the ground.

“Being a leader is not about death Lexa. It was always about staying alive and when you left us, you left us to be killed. You left me to be killed.” 

Clarke looks away from her and turns to locate Sansa and see’s her grazing happily on some nearby grass. At least someone was enjoying the trip out of camp.

“I know.” Lexa said very softly. “I had to make that decision Clarke. If I had chosen differently I would have, but I cannot.”

“Hodnes laik kwelnes, Leka. You taught me that.” Clarke tells her harshly. “Your lessons paid off after all I suppose.”

“Clarke.” Lexa talks a step closer to her. “You did what you had to do to protect your people, like what your doing now.”

Clarke moves further away from Lexa, almost scared to be too close to her. It had been a long time since Clarke had allow anyone to be close from her accept her daughter. It felt unfamiliar.

“If I could of chosen differently I would of fought with you. I would not of left you.” Lexa speaks as if she chooses her words carefully. “I looked for you after the mountain fell, but no one had seen you. I assumed you were dead.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Clarke told her bitterly as she went to move away from her.

Lexa reached out to grab Clarke’s arm tightly, before she had the chance to move away from her.

“I will never wish you dead Clarke. I’m very glad your alive, but I will not apologize for the actions of my people.” 

Clarke ripped her arm away from Lexa and walked toward Sansa, who happily allowed Clarke to mount her. She looked down at Lexa who remained before her.

“Nor will I apologize for the actions of my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...That happened...


	9. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa begin the journey to peace, and Aria joins the march to Polis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I've had really bad writers block, but I'm trying to write as much as I can to try and get out of it, but I am back and the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Goufa - child  
> Sha - yes  
> Ai nou want kom, Mum - I don't want to mum  
> Beja - Please  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you

Chapter 9

“I’ll be back soon, Aria. You be good for Raven and Jasper ok?” Clarke met Raven’s eyes.

Clarke was still unsure about leaving Aria with Raven, but when she had appeared out of nowhere and had offered to show Aria her workshop. She couldn’t find enough of a reason to deny her. They still hadn’t really properly spoke since she had came back, but she hoped to that would change. Clarke was ashamed to say that she avoided her since she had came back. She had briefly spoken to Monty, but Jasper still regarded her with looks here and then. She hoped her daughter would win them over slightly more for her.

“Why can’t I come?” Aria whined, holding onto Clarke’s hand tightly.

“You can’t, it could be dangerous. Besides you wanted to see Raven’s really cool workshop didn’t you?” Clarke tried to be more successful.

“I always get left behind.” Aria said, crossing her hands over her chest in defiance.

Clarke scolded at her. “Your too young, hunny. You could get hurt and besides Raven loves you.”

“Ai nou want kom, Mum!” Aria yelled out frustrated clearly with her.

Raven had an amused glint in her face, clear understanding Aria’s outburst to some extent. She watched Aria stalk away form her and take a seat near the side of the fence. Clarke looked to her mum, and saw a familiar glint in her eye. She shook her head and went to Aria.

“Ai hod yu in, Aria.” Clarke whispered kneeling down across from her daughter.

She continued even when she refused to look at Clarke.

“Your safe here, Aria. I want you to stay here because you’re safe. Mana will be here too.” Clarke tried once again.

“Ai want kom come, beja Mama. Nou go.” Aria said stubbornly crossing her hands over her chest in protest.

“English, goufa.” Clarke told her trying to get her back to native language. Aria seemed to go between the two too often for Clarke’s liking.

“Clarke, there here.” Abby called out to her.

Clarke stood and straightened running her hands down her clothes making sure there were no creases. She felt different in her clothes, like she stood out more. She wore her usual dear skin dressers and a long brown jacket with a dark blue sash tied around the middle of it. She had unbraided all her hair and pulled some of it back last night. She was not from the Ark but she was not a Grounder easily. She looked down at Aria. Her long blonde hair went just past her shoulders. She had three braids tightly woven in her hair, which was Mana’s doing. She wore a small dark coloured dress and dark boots with a jacket over them. She was certainly Clarke’s daughter.

Aria’s attention turned towards the gates as did Clarke’s as she saw an escort coming towards her camp. Aria was delighted at the sight, for some reason the horses still seemed beautiful to her.

Clarke kissed the top of her head before nodding towards Raven as she followed her mother out. She didn’t look back as she heard Aria’s voice. Leaving her never gets any easier.

“You were stubborn too as a child. You got it from your father.” Abby told her smirking as they began too walk behind the Grounders.

Abby and Kane as well as Bellamy had all come with her. Since both Abby and Kane shared leadership of the Ark, Clarke felt it was vital they both be there as was Bellamy.

“She’s too stubborn for her own good. I worry she’s growing up too fast. I never wanted that for her.” Clarke shakes her head thinking about Aria.

“Clarke, I never wanted the life you got for you either. Being a parent it’s hard, there’s no right or wrong decisions. You do what you think is best for your child.” Abby explained, trying to ease her worrying slight.

“I promised the day she was born I would always keep her safe, that I would give her a good life. What sort of life am I giving her? Will she always be on the sidelines of war?” Clarke said out loud, slightly frustrated with her lake of progress.

“You give her the best life that you can offer her. That’s what you do, sweetheart. That’s all a parent can do.”

Clarke was about to say something in reply but she stopped as they approached the Commander’s tent. One of the guards in front opened the flap for them and Bellamy gave Clarke a look, but said nothing as they walked inside. Lexa sat on her throne, Indra to her side as usual. Clarke stopped feeling intimidated a long time ago.

“You have an answer for me?” Lexa said not even looking in Clarke’s direction, staring straight ahead.

“We do. We would like to accept your offer.” Abby told her as stiffly as possible.

Lexa stood suddenly from where she was sitting.  
“Good, you will join us for a celebration in Polis. We will leave now, choose how is attending and we will leave at once.” Lexa told them all very abruptly.

“Commander the Chancellors would be happy to accompany you to Tondc.” Clarke answered for all of them, knowing that this was her way out off not going.

“You will accompany us also, Skai Prisa. I hear your village is near from it. I would very much like to visit it.” Lexa requested all most as if she was for something small.

Clarke had a tight smile on her face. “Teva would welcome you Commander. It is a small village but it thrives well.”

“Then it is decided. We will leave for Teva and then head towards Polis.” Lexa looked to Indra. “Get the horses.”

Indra nodded and went to leave without looking at any of them.

“Bell.” Clarke said quietly to him. He was by her side in an instant something that did not go unnoticed by Lexa.

“Get Raven and Mana to join us. Tell Mana to bring Aria too. My horse and Mana’s should still be there.” Clarke told him.

Bellamy nodded and left quickly, Abby and Kane looked towards Clarke.

“We will outline the details off you becoming the thirteenth clan in Polis. The sooner we leave the better.” Lexa told them off handedly. 

“Commander.” Kane spoke trying to get her attention. “It would be easier if one of us stayed to ensure that our Camp remains safe.” 

“I could stay.” Clarke instantly offered seeing a way out of her current situation, and being able to avoid Lexa. 

“No.” Lexa told her straight away. “You are needed in Teva and your visit to Polis is long overdue Clarke. Your goufa will also come then?”

Clarke had to bit her lip from saying something to Lexa. She was angry at the fact that Lexa would just assume that Clarke would go. Clarke had no desire to see Polis she wanted to take Aria home to Teva, but she knew that that was not going to happen anytime soon.

“She will.” Clarke nodded to her in agreement.

“Heda, the horses are ready.” Indra called from outside the tent.

“Sha.” Lexa replied. “Clarke and one of the chancellors will accompany us as well as your guards. Come we need to leave before night fall.”  
Lexa moved from where she was standing and walked towards the exit of the tent, leaving them all there to follow. Again Clarke had to control herself from saying something, at this rate she was going to kill the Commander at the rate she was going.

“I’ll stay at the Ark.” Kane offered, before Abby could say anything.

Clarke said nothing as she made her way out of her tent. There was a mass of Grounders outside the tent. All of them looking around curiously at her. Clarke’s eyes found Lexa who stood with Indra, she was holding the reins of a white mare. She looked deep in conversation with them. Clarke was wary of them still. She didn’t think Lexa would betray her again, but she was unsure.

“Mummy!” A shout got her attention as she watched Mana dismount from his horse with Aria in his arms. She was wiggling against him.

Mana let her on the ground and Aria walked towards Clarke. She smiled as Aria borrowed herself in Clarke’s leg holding it tightly as Mana brought their horses forward.

Clarke could hear her mother and Kane talking quietly in the background. The tugging on her leg, made her look down into curious eyes. Aria slowly moved away from Clarke, but she stayed close by, watching curiously as she looked around at her surroundings.

“It is time for us to depart.” A voice called out that was not Lexa’s. 

Clarke nodded to Mana as he moved towards his horse, he signaled to Abby to follow him. Clarke took hold of Sansa’s reins in one hand as she reached down and held her hand out to Aria. She took it happily.

Clarke hoisted her up onto Sansa’s saddle and then pulled herself up. She wrapped her arm around Aria supporting her as the little girl held on to the horse eagerly.

“Move out.” Clarke called out.


	10. Praises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a tense stand off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm really really busy at the moment, updating when I can basically.
> 
> Laik Osir Der - are we there yet?  
> Tri - Tree  
> Hodness - Love  
> Dina/ Sanch - Lunch  
> Nou - Stop

Chapter 10

 

“Tri!” Aria told Clarke pointing towards the trees above them. Clarke nodded gently towards her and pointed towards Abby, who rode on one of the horses in front of her.

“Grandma.” She squealed happily and Clarke laughed lightly at that.

Abby turned around and waved to Aria who enthusiastically laughed back as she shifted against Clarke’s body, excited.

They had set off an hour ago and Aria was still excited by everything, Clarke had expected her to grow bored quickly, but she was enjoying herself much to Clarke’s amusement. 

“Laik osir der?” Aria questioned curiously looking around. 

Clarke swore the girl spoke better Trigedasleng better than English. Clarke put it down to Talia and Mana, both had spend a great deal of time with Aria and made her the lively and active child that she is today. One of the many things that Clarke was happy about. The most important was her safety and happiness.

“English.” Clarke told her gently. “Not yet, hodness.”

Aria nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. She looked towards Mana and tried to reach over the horse to tug at his coat. Clarke rolled her eyes but said nothing, Mana was always the favorite. Mana turned his attention towards her bright eyed daughter.

“Sha, my Prisa?” He said smiling brightly at her, showing his several missing teeth.

Aria giggled before she reached towards him. “Dina?”

“It’s sanch, Prisa.” Mana corrected. “Not yet, Aria.”

“Nou.” Lexa called out and Clarke’s attention turned in front of her as she saw Lexa pull her horse to a stop. Clarke had hardly spoken to her since they had left. She was talking with Indra earlier, Abby and Bellamy had followed behind him. Bellamy’s lack of grace with his horse had caused a large amount of laughed from Aria.

Lexa dismounted from her horse and turned towards them.

“We will take a break.” 

Aria, clearly understanding began thrashing in Clarke’s arms. She couldn’t get down quick enough. Clarke placed her down on the ground, kissing her head lightly as she tried to get the feeling back into her arms. They ached, holding Aria, the girl just wouldn’t sit still regardless of how much Clarke tried to convince her. Everything was bright and exciting. Clarke opened up her bag and pulled out a banana and peeled it before handing it to Aria. She took a large chunk of it before stalking towards her Grandmother.

“Clarke.” Bellamy called to her as she walked towards him.

“Do you think this could be a trap?” He questioned unsure as his eyes darted too and from the Commander.

Clarke sure her head. “It’s not but incase it is I’ll shoot her before she has the chance to hurt anymore of my people. I understand her decision Bell, I do but I can’t accept it regardless of how much I understand it. There would have been another way to have taken that mountain, without killing everyone inside it.”

“Do you still think about it?” He questioned carefully.

“Everyday.” Clarke replies almost instantly. “I see them all the time. I can’t not see it and I can never forgive her for what I had to do.”

Bellamy nods instantly. “It’s getting dark.”

Clarke had noticed this earlier then they had left, she knew it would be nightfall soon. She glanced towards Aria and knew that she would be getting tired soon. 

“Lexa.” Clarke called out walking towards where she and Indra were situated near their horses. Both women turned to look towards her.

“We should camp for tonight. Your warriors will be able to catch up with us then and beside it will be dark soon.” Clarke concluded to Lexa.

Lexa and Indra had left ahead of there warriors wanting to return to Polis as soon as possible, while most of her army had stayed behind longer to pack up and move there camp back home. Clarke knew that they would catch up with them soon.

“Clarke’s right. We should make camp for tonight. Begin building the tents.” Lexa ordered, moving towards her horse and beginning to unstrap her saddle back. Satisfied she retuned to Sansa and began to pull out her tent, she nodded to Mana to do the same and together they begin to assemble the set of tents they had. 

Clarke watched Aria play with Abby as she finished up on the two large tents that they would share between the five of them. Lexa and Indra had already finished building Lexa’s tent. 

“I’ll go get some wood for a fire.” Bellamy said and quietly left with Mana who had also offered to try and get dinner.

Clarke walked towards her horse and began’s brushing her fur gently, enjoying the peace for a few minutes. 

“She’s beautiful.” Lexa’s voice called out and Clarke knew from her footsteps that she was beside her.

“She is.” Clarke agreed looking towards her. “She was a gift from Luna.”

Lexa tilted her head and her hand reached out towards Sansa as she ran her hand down the horse.

“Luna’s clan has many strong horses. She gifted me with a fowl a season ago.” Lexa tells her honestly.

“Mama look!” Clarke turned around towards Aria and found her playing in a mound of dirt. Clarke just smirked.

“She is much like you, your goufa.” Lexa stated, staring at Aria, as if she was something precious.

“I hope not.” Clarke smiled sadly. “There isn’t a worse a person she could take after. I hope she’s like her father.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa begins simply. “She couldn’t take after a better person.”

“You have no right Lexa!” Clarke hisses quietly. “No right to say anything about me. You don’t know. You can’t judge me on anything.”

“I don’t wish to judge you, I wish to compliment you. You’ve achieved much since you have arrived on ground, Skai Prisa.” Lexa praises her tenderly.

“I achieved a lot of it through murder Lexa, through the blood shed of others. I’ve done nothing to deserve your praise and I certaintly don’t want it.”


End file.
